1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera system having flash means and focus detecting means.
2. Related Background Art
As a camera system having flash means and focus detecting means, there has heretofore been one as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-58036. This camera system has been such that a plurality of areas are distance-measured and the amount of emitted flashlight is determined on the basis of each bit of focus information.
Situations in which photographing is effected by the use of a flash device include slow synchro in which a person or persons are photographed in the nighttime with neon signs as the background, daylight synchro in which a person or persons are photographed against the light in the daytime, etc.
In case of the photographing of such scenes, the background is bright and strong in contrast as compared with a person or persons and therefore, a focus detecting apparatus capable of distance-measuring a plurality of areas, as it were, having a wide distance measuring area, has suffered from a serious problem of being liable to make focus adjustment to the background.